Meteorito con visita
by smile.in.love
Summary: John está de acampada. Una noche entre el cielo y él. Pero algo aparece que no estaba ni previsto ni invitado. Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.


**METEORITO CON VISITA**

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a los creadores de Doctor Who y a la BBC.

Wholock.

K+

John está de acampada. Una noche entre el cielo y él. Pero algo aparece que no estaba ni previsto ni invitado.

o.o.o

La noche templada, las estrellas en calma... El pequeño John disfrutaba de una noche en el jardín con su nueva tienda de campaña.

Desde que era aún más pequeño le gustaba pasar las horas en el campo, buscando insectos y viendo la luz colarse entre las hojas. Sus compañeros de clase no compartían esta afición por la naturaleza, pero a él no podía importarle menos.

Así, con su hermana en cualquier casa menos en la suya y las dosis de sociabilidad adolescente por las nubes, él disfrutaba de su tranquila e impredecible niñez. Eso, y que su madre y su padre dormían como troncos en la otra punta de la casa.

John no despegaba la vista del firmamento, imaginando que un extraterrestre vendría a rescatarle del futuro que se le avecinaba, incomprendido entre la multitud.

Él quería a sus padres y a su hermana, pero si el ofrecimiento era salir de las afueras de Londres a un mundo nuevo, lo sentía, pero se iría sin dudarlo.

Siguió soñando con los ojos puestos en el cielo repleto de estrellas, hasta que una de ellas se movió.

El pequeño parpadeó perplejo. _¿Será una estrella fugaz?_ , preguntó para sí. No se lo había parecido.

La misma estrella se movió de nuevo, esta vez con tal agitación que una estela quedó tras ella.

John parpadeó de nuevo con más fuerza: no era posible. Aquello no era una estrella fugaz. Las estrellas fugaces desaparecen del campo de visión y ese objeto no identificado seguía delante de sus narices.

Así que se le ocurrió tirarle una piedra en la distancia. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué no?

Acto seguido algo parecido a un asteroide en llamas iba directo hacia él, frenó en seco y siguió estrellándose en un campo cercano.

John corrió hacia el lugar, tomando la linterna de la tienda de campaña como única iluminación y defensa.

A la cabeza le vino la voz de su padre de no irse con extraños, pero la espantó de un manotazo al aire y siguió corriendo.

La visión que obtuvo fue digna de fotografiar con la cámara que no tenía a mano, y se lamentó por ello, porque era obvio que no le creerían más tarde.

Una piedra rectangular azulada, sí, _azul_ , eso mismo pensó John, se encontraba clavada en la hierba. La nave, pensaba John que era, _qué va a caer del cielo_ , _los satélites no son azules_ , se decía a sí mismo, estaba un poco rota por la caída, pero parecía arreglable. Lo que le importaba de verdad era si habría alguien dentro y si seguiría con vida.

Y se acercó hacia lo que parecía una puerta con ventanas, iluminándolo todo a su alrededor.

Fue al enfocar la cerradura y mirar por ella que la puerta se abrió de golpe y le dio en toda la frente, con golpe de linterna en la mano incluido, lo que hizo que ésta cayera al suelo y rodara hacia un riachuelo, quedándose en la más completa oscuridad, con un chichón y una puerta a alguna parte.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se oyó decir desde dentro de la puerta. John se quedó paralizado. —Soy amistoso, no vengo a hacerte daño. John, definitivamente, se desmayó.

Al abrir los ojos, otros azules de niño le miraban fijamente en 180°.

John seguía paralizado. No sabía si moverse, quedarse quieto, agarrar al extraterrestre, volver a desmayarse... Y lo que ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado, ocurrió. El extraterrestre le besó.

Un beso casto del niño que era, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

El grito de John tuvo que escucharse en Buckingham Palace, por lo menos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó nervioso. Era lo único que su "genial, para esto te tengo" cuerpo le permitía hacer.

—¿Quién eres? —replicó el chico. A John le faltaba darse con una pared.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Cómo te llamas? Perdón, estoy ajustando el idioma. Me llaman El doctor.

—¿Y tienes nombre?

—Sí, El doctor.

—Esto va a ser muy largo... —suspiró John frotándose la frente. —Deberíamos ocultar la nave con hojas.

El chico nuevo, El doctor, asintió y comenzó a tomar las que ya estaban en el suelo. John hizo lo propio y, tras cubrirla entera, exclamó casi sin aliento: —Te invito a mi tienda de campaña. Está aquí al lado. Así podrás descansar hasta arreglar tu nave mañana.

—La gente no suele ser tan amable, John.

—Sí, bueno —carraspeó— yo no soy la gente.

—También suele interrogarme con malas formas —susurró cabizbajo El doctor.

—Como te he dicho —y los pómulos de John tocaron el cielo— yo no soy la gente.

El joven doctor sonrió agradecido y le cedió el paso para seguirle.

—Pero nada de besos —espetó el dueño de la tienda, nervioso, entre dientes, encaminando la marcha. La respuesta fue una mueca no muy convencida al respecto.

Después del susto inicial y, aun cuando John tuvo que quitar de su cintura una mano extraña más de una vez y más de dos, no pasaron mala noche. Además, aunque fuera ya no hacía frío, el tener otro cuerpo cálido al lado hacía aún más agradable la temperatura.

El dilema sería sacar de allí al nuevo inquilino antes de que lo vieran sus padres, o peor, algún vecino chismoso, y le buscase un problema.

...

Si John pensó que despertarse al día siguiente sería rápido, no pudo haberse equivocado más.

Como si pesara un quintal, al doctor, delgado a simple vista, no había quien lo moviera. Sacarlo de la tienda hubiera sido ya una contractura. Y decidió dejarlo dormir porque, francamente, no tenía fuerzas tan temprano.

Sin embargo, sí que notó más calor y no era por los rayos de sol incipientes.

A sus pies, posiblemente arrollada por las patadas nocturnas que había soñado, estaba su manta favorita. Su manta, ésa que no salía de su habitación ni aunque el cielo se juntara con la tierra. Y lo supo. Supo que su madre y su padre lo sabían, que los habían descubierto y cubierto al mismo tiempo. Y un alivio tan grande lo invadió que volvió a dormirse, pero de la mano de El doctor, el nuevo misterio de su vida.

—Cena familiar con este chico, qué remedio... —masculló John en sueños.

—Me llamo Sherlock, no chico… —musitó su acompañante sin haberle preguntado. No tenía intención de irse ni rumbo programado. A John Watson no se le encontraba en todos lados, y él le había estado buscando...

o.o.o

Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer. Vuelvan pronto.

Ya saben, los reviews nos hacen mejores escritores.


End file.
